


Thanksgiving in the South

by Paradis_Mort



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradis_Mort/pseuds/Paradis_Mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John had come out to his family, it had been a shit show. Now, five years later, Henry Laurens is mending broken bridges and trying to reconnect with his estranged son.<br/>In a show of support he invites John back home for Thanksgiving, him and his three boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving in the South

Hercules wasn’t eavesdropping. Eavesdropping on his boyfriend’s conversation was something Lafayette or even Alex would do. He was supposed to be the responsible one, _was_ the responsible one.

He leaned in closer to the door, trying to catch parts of the conversation going on in the kitchen; almost falling right off the sofa too.

Okay, he was absolutely eavesdropping.

He liked to think it was justified. The confused and alarmed look on John’s face, as well as the fact that he left the room was enough to pike his curiosity.

Not that it mattered why he was eavesdropping. He couldn’t hear anything from his spot on the sofa. He could feel the growing cold spot now that his boyfriend wasn’t there to warm him up via cuddles. They had both been so comfortable before John's cell phone decided to interrupt their movie night.

“Okay… Bye.” John breathed out audibly, walking back into the living room. He looked shocked, visibly trying to wrap his mind around something.

“Who was it?” Hercules asked, as though he hadn’t spent the last five minutes trying and failing to figure out who it was.

“It was my father.”

Now that was a surprise. Henry Laurens had all but disowned his son when he had come out as gay. That had been a little more than five years ago. Hercules still remembers John being an absolute mess afterwards, wracked with anxiety and grief for weeks.

In Henry Laurens’ defense, he had reached out to his estranged son a few months back, after years of radio silence, valiantly trying to repair the bridge he had himself burnt down. The North Carolina senator had obviously gone through an emotional roller coaster during the time away from his eldest son.

Of course once he _had_ gotten in touch with John, he probably hadn’t been expecting his son to tell him he had two boyfriends and a date-mate (having to have that term explained to him), and that yes, they’re all dating each other too.

“If he can accept the fact I’m gay he can accept the I’m dating three people. I’m done hiding.”

That statement had earned him a lot of attention in the bedroom that night.

The point was that Henry Laurens had never actually called John; he had only emailed him so far. So Hercules could understand his boyfriend’s surprise.

“What did he want?”

“He wants me to come home for Thanksgiving.”

In retrospect Hercules probably should have seen the ensuing shit storm coming, but it had always been hard to predict how Lafayette and Alex responded to fatherly figures doing anything. He could remember a notable occasion when they had both (drunkenly) defended two men and their child from some homophobes in a restaurant only to break down in tears once they had gotten home.

So really he doesn’t feel bad that he hadn’t prepared in the slightest for the more than just a little awkward conversation all four of them had the following day.

“So wait you can only take one of us with you?” Lafayette frowned.

“I still don’t see why you have to go.” Alex chimed in, also frowning.

“I don’t _have_ to go Alexander, I _want_ to.”

“If they invited all four of us why are you only bringing one?”

“They did it to be polite, they probably don’t actually want you there.” John sighed, slumping forward and pressing his forehead on the kitchen table. “I can appreciate they made a conscious effort to include all of you and I just want to make this process as painless as possible for everyone involved.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to hide from them anymore.” Alexander said with a steely edge to his voice.

“Oh Alex…” John looked up, gently taking a hold of Alex’s hand. “Just because I’m not bringing all of you doesn’t mean I’m not going to make damn sure everyone in that household knows I’m with the three most beautiful people I've ever met. You're the loves of my life.”

Alexander ducked his head, a happy smile on his face as he squeezed John’s hand. Lafayette cooed like the romantic they are as Hercules leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of John’s head.

“So, who do you think you’re going to bring?”

“I don’t know.”

They reviewed themselves in order.

Lafayette was obviously not the right pick. After the initial indignant response John explained that South Carolina was not the place for them. Their gender expression was sure to attract unwanted attention, especially in John’s small hometown, and he simply didn’t want to subject his partner to that.

Begrudgingly they all accepted the sad, but ultimately true fact.

Alexander was next. Right away there was a problem.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong Alexander, I just want to know with one hundred percent certainty that you aren’t going to go off on my parents for anything.”

“I can do it.”

“I don’t mean to insult you Alex but,” Lafayette cut in, putting a hand over the tiny man’s arm as though that would calm him, “I think we all remember the Constitutional Convention.”

“Conventions are made for speaking!”

Not for six hours, thought Hercules.

“What about the John Adams debacle?”

“He’s an asshole who had it coming!”

“Samuel Seabury?”

“Another asshole who had it coming.”

“Dolley’s twenty first birthday party.”

“James Madison was-”

“Any interaction you’ve ever had with Thomas Jefferson.”

“Calling him an asshole would be an insult to the other two.”

“What about Hercules?” Lafayette gestured towards him, looking more than a little fed up with Alexander’s quick fire answers.

“Oh I can imagine that conversation, ‘Hello father, this is my boyfriend, a huge black guy.’”

Hercules cringed at the comment, starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Don’t look at me like that Herc,” John sighed, “Five years ago Henry Laurens was not only a homophobe, but an out and out racist as well. A lot has changed, obviously, I just don’t know how much.”

That comment sparked another round of debates, mostly consisting of Alex boisterously claiming he could absolutely keep quiet.

In the end they decided Hercules should be the one to go.

He himself saw that it was the most logical idea. He was calm in a crisis, and could handle himself very well in the face of ignorance and resistance. He also had the added bonus of being able to intimidate the shit out of anyone who might have a problem with either him or John. But he did start to mentally prepare himself for the trip. There was no doubt in his mind that the entire thing would be an experience.

Hercules would do it though. He would do anything for the people he loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact Hercules Mulligan is an actual CIA agent in this AU, and I have written about it but idk if I'll post it. There's also a fic where they do spring cleaning, and a bunch of other domestic shenanigans 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading my fic! If you have any constructive criticisms, questions, concerns, or jokes please comment. I crave attention.


End file.
